


Into the Secret Garden

by Moonflower75



Series: Sweet Mystrade Fluff [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Mind Palace, Reveal, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower75/pseuds/Moonflower75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, questa storia può essere considerata indipendente o un sequel alternativo a "Control". Non credo che "Classified" e "Into the Secret Garden" possano entrambe essere vere contemporaneamente però, dato che ciascuna è la prima esperienza che Sherlock ha di Mycroft e Lestrade come coppia.<br/>Quanto meno, questa storia riguarda però tanto i due fratelli quanto la coppia: Mystrade è più la porta attraverso cui arrivare a Sherlock e Mycroft di quanto non sia il fine stesso della storia.</p>
<p>Nota: Mi viene in mente che "Classified" e "Into the Secret Garden" possono entrambe essere vere, ma solo se "Classified" è avvenuta prima e Sherlock ha DAVVERO 'cancellato' i suoi ricordi mentre beveva il thé da Starbucks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Secret Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567030) by [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany). 



Un sorrisetto teso e compiaciuto si dipinse sul volto di Sherlock mentre forzava la finestra della dispensa dell'appartamento di Mycroft su Pall Mall e scivolava dentro, sinuoso come un'anguilla. Nella sua testa stava esultando e facendo un piccolo balletto di trionfo, per niente figo. Nella sua testa, stava componendo messaggini esultanti per John (Perimetro Penetrato: Il Governo Inglese Fallisce Ancora! SH). Nella sua testa, poteva già immaginare suo fratello andare in agitazione, col naso arrossato e gli occhi sempre più piccoli, furioso come non mai e incapace di fare nulla al riguardo, dato che l'ultima cosa che entrambi volevano era che l'MI6 stesse loro col fiato sul collo a causa di sistemi di sicurezza inadeguati. Niente di tutto questo era visibile, però: mostrarlo sarebbe stato totalmente da sfigati, e Sherlock adorava essere figo, anche se odiava ammettere quanto gli piacesse. Più di tutto, amava essere più figo di Mycroft che, c'era da dirlo, era l'assoluta regina degli sfigati.

Quello sarebbe stato felice di ammetterlo. Mycroft poteva pure essere il governo inglese. Poteva pure essere il signor Doppio Petto. Poteva pure essere l'MI6, quando non era il governo inglese o non era in prestito alla CIA. Poteva pure essere un dannato patrimonio nazionale... ma non era figo.

Beh...

D'accordo: l'essere 'MI6 quando non era in prestito alla CIA'? Quello era piuttosto figo, in una certa maniera raccapricciante e disturbata. Ma Sherlock non lo avrebbe ammesso, e di questi tempi poteva sempre reclamare per sé l'aver 'fatto fuori la rete di Moriarty in un unico assalto continuato di due anni', che in realtà era altrettanto figo, giusto?

Sospirò. Non era ancora arrivato il momento in cui poteva parlare con John del suo assalto di due anni alla rete. Era una verità deprimente: non si erano ancora seduti davanti al fuoco a bere scotch e ridere come matti all'idea di Sherlock che da solo faceva fuori gli uomini di Moriarty, uno per uno... e lui aveva tanto aspettato quel momento. La vittoria, la legittimazione, la sensazione di essere ultra-figo riflessa negli occhi carichi di ammirazione di John. E da anni e anni ormai lui e Mycroft non condividevano quel tipo di esilarante entusiasmo per qualcosa... Quel tipo di fiducia e piacere condiviso erano morti anni fa, quando Mycroft era passato dall'essere un fratello maggiore già oppressivamente autoritario all'essere Il Doppio Petto. L'uomo che sistemava le cose. Il Faccendiere di Sua Maestà.... e l'arcinemico di Sherlock, che ripuliva tutti i casini che lui creava, rimproverandolo come un corvo arrabbiato per ogni bellissimo, radicale, caotico passo falso.

Suo fratello era cresciuto, aveva smesso di essere uno dei bambini sperduti di Peter Pan. Era diventato una Wendy adulta, che si agitava per stupide cose da adulti, non più interessato ai pirati o ai giochi. Aveva perso qualunque speranza di essere figo...

Niente aveva riempito quell'enorme vuoto nella vita di Sherlock fino all'arrivo di John.

Accigliato, strisciò in silenzio attraverso le stanze di Mycroft immerse nel buio: dalla dispensa alla cucina, dalla cucina al soggiorno, dal soggiorno alla porta del salotto dove Sherlock si fermò, col cuore che gli martellava nel petto.

Credeva che suo fratello fosse uscito. Era rimasto appostato fuori per ore, aspettando per essere certo. Ovvio, c'erano vie d'entrata e d'uscita che non poteva sorvegliare: beh, dopotutto era l'appartamento del Governo Inglese. Sherlock sapeva cosa volesse dire: entrate e uscite segrete, una stanza antipanico installata da qualche parte nell'edificio, casseforti e armadi rinforzati che avrebbero richiesto tempo persino a Sherlock per trovarli e scassinarli. Ma Mycroft usava queste cose così raramente. Viveva immerso nel suo ruolo: un pubblico ufficiale di poco rilievo, abbastanza ricco di famiglia da poter abitare a Pall Mall e mantenere un'iscrizione al Diogenes Club, ma senza alcuna ambizione e immaginazione. Era la noia personificata: modi di fare regolari, abitudini prevedibili, scelte chiare e manifeste. Sherlock ci avrebbe scommesso la vita che Mycroft non avrebbe usato le entrate segrete e gli straordinari sistemi di sicurezza dell'MI6 per niente di meno che una catastrofe.

Ma Mycroft era qui: qui, in queste stanze, quando non avrebbe dovuto esserci. O qualcuno era qui. Sherlock poteva intravedere la flebile, baluginante luce del fuoco dal soggiorno. Per un istante fu attraversato da un lampo di paura, al pensiero che forse poteva essere un incendio, magari, in qualche modo, doloso. Poi la sua mente, sempre rapida e sempre logica elaborò l'angolatura delle ombre e la fonte della luce e stabilì che doveva provenire dal caminetto incassato: l'equivalente londinese degli antichi camini e focolai in pietra di Holmescroft. Ora che ne era consapevole, riusciva a sentire il sibilo e lo scoppiettìo della fiamma a gas: e ancor più inquietante, il cigolìo occasionale del rivestimento in pelle del divano e i sospiri e gli sbuffi di due persone, una sveglia e una addormentata.

Sherlock si accigliò: forse due dello staff di Mycroft o dei suoi uomini della sicurezza stavano approfittando dell'opportunità offerta da un raffinato appartamento su Pall Mall, mentre il loro capo non c'era? Non difficile da immaginare. Probabilmente era una tentazione, se sapevano che Mycroft sarebbe stato via a lungo. Bell'arredamento, divano comodo, ottimo caminetto. L'opportunità per un appuntamento segreto in un posto migliore di quelli altrimenti a disposizione...

Sherlock scivolò velocemente oltre la porta, e si sistemò appena dall'altro lato dello stipite, da dove poteva guardare nella stanza da una certa angolazione, facendo affidamento sul lusso, accuratamente pianificato, di un enorme specchio in vetro laminato appeso al muro: una finestra che offriva la visuale dell'intera stanza all'osservatore consapevole. Lui e Mycroft avevano pianificato quel dettaglio assieme, lasciando da parte i consulenti dell' MI6 di Mycroft. Che le spie facessero affidamento sulle loro cimici e telecamere… che chiunque poteva spegnere o imbrogliare. Lo stesso Mycroft poteva fare affidamento su qualcosa di più antico, più subdolo, che era meno probabile venisse preso in considerazione dagli agenti dello spionaggio moderno, drogati di soluzioni supertecnologiche. Uno specchio ben posizionato poteva rivelare tantissimo, e se si restava nell'ombra, in gran parte nascosti dall'intelaiatura della porta, le possibilità di essere visti erano minime.

La stanza era in penombra, a parte il fuoco nel caminetto e una piccola lampada sul tavolino al lato del divano. Tutto era immobile, nessun movimento. Ma sul divano c'erano due persone sotto una sola trapunta pesante: uno dei due leggeva alla luce della lampada con gli occhiali a metà strada sul naso, l'altro era raggomitolato su di lui, addormentato, con la testa appoggiata sul petto del primo, tenuto stretto dal suo braccio.

A Sherlock sembrò che il mondo cadesse a pezzi.

Lestrade, pensò. Lestrade e Mycroft.

Non aveva mai preso in considerazione...

Non aveva mai pensato...

Lestrade... Lestrade era stato sposato. No, pensò fra sé e sé, furioso per la propria stupidità. Sposato non voleva dire esclusivamente etero, giusto? Non foss'altro perché la ripetuta insistenza di John sul non essere gay aveva più probabilità di lasciar intendere tale tipo di esclusività rispetto al puro fatto di un matrimonio. I bisessuali si sposavano continuamente. I gay si sposavano continuamente, scegliendo sicurezza e rispettabilità e prole piuttosto che la sfida di una vita da gay dichiarati. Attraversò di corsa il suo palazzo mentale, fin dentro la stanza dedicata a Lestrade... e non trovò alcun indizio evidente. Ma, d'altra parte... Lestrade. Un agente lui stesso...

Un agente di Mycroft. Presumibilmente l'amante di Mycroft...

No, non era solo un fatto presumibile. Mycroft si mosse nel sonno, emise un suono sommesso e si spostò appena. Lestrade interruppe la lettura, sorrise con affetto, strinse il braccio intorno alle spalle di Mycroft e si chinò a deporgli un lieve bacio sui capelli arruffati. "Shhhh. Dormi, amore", sussurrò dolcemente: la sua voce aveva perso la consueta pronuncia nasale del sud-est dell'Inghilterra, era carica dell'accento del sud-ovest e aveva usato il termine che, tipicamente in quella zona, poteva riferirsi tanto facilmente a un amico o a un familiare, quanto a un partner sessuale. "Dormi amore, sì, così..."

In Somerset, il vezzeggiativo poteva, in un certo senso, risultare ambiguo: amico, oppure no, altrettanto usato per indicare un'amicizia come no. Il gesto, tuttavia, e il tono di voce e soprattutto l'espressione sul viso di Lestrade cancellarono qualunque dubbio dalla mente di Sherlock. Lestrade e suo fratello erano amanti e avevano nascosto la cosa a Sherlock molto bene. Questo di per sé era già sconvolgente, umiliante: essere battuti al Grande Gioco, di nuovo, da suo fratello Mycroft e su una cosa così... così...

Rabbrividì. Mycroft non si intendeva di persone. Non era tipo da amici e quando aveva amanti, beh... non erano 'innamorati'. Erano scopate. C'era differenza. Non ci si addormentava stretti sul divano con uno con cui si scopava, fra le braccia di costui come un animale domestico, un bambino... un innamorato. Una scopata era tanto per scopare e chiuderla lì. Al più si poteva passare la notte nello stesso letto; uno non... Mycroft non cercava ulteriori contatti, sprecando una serata spaparanzato in soggiorno solo per la compagnia e il contatto fisico.

Sherlock non riusciva in alcun modo ad immaginare Mycroft addormentato fra le braccia di chiunque. Era sbagliato... contro natura. Da bambino, Sherlock si era spesso addormentato fra le braccia di Mycroft: durante i lunghi tragitti in macchina al ritorno dalle gite di famiglia, o nelle sere in cui Mycroft leggeva per lui, concedendo a Mamma e Papà del tempo per sé stessi dopo cena, oppure quando Sherlock si era di nuovo lasciato andare ai capricci e alla disperazione di fronte ad un ennesimo ostacolo che Mycroft riusciva a superare facilmente ma che bloccava Sherlock nonostante ce la mettesse tutta. Mycroft non era quello che si lasciava cingere le spalle con un braccio, era colui che lo posava sulle spalle altrui, e in quel caso solo con Sherlock. Forse con Mamma e Papà, durante le catastrofi familiari. Sherlock aveva il ricordo di Mycroft che cingeva con il braccio le spalle di Papà il giorno in cui il Nonno era morto. Ma solo con persone di famiglia, solo con coloro che gli erano più intimi, e anche allora era Mycroft a offrire l'abbraccio in cui rifugiarsi. Non era lui a cercare rifugio, e le uniche volte in cui Sherlock aveva cercato di rendere il favore, suo fratello aveva chiuso a chiave la porta della sua stanza da letto e aveva pianto da solo, ringhiandogli di andare via.

Ma Mycroft se ne stava sdraiato lì, con rilassato e pigro abbandono, i capelli morbidi e spettinati, ribelli, come se avesse fatto la doccia e li avesse solo asciugati con una salvietta, nulla più. Il braccio di Lestrade gli cingeva la schiena, con la mano appoggiata su una spalla e la mano di Mycroft a coprire la sua. Il viso di Mycroft sembrava strano e Sherlock non riusciva a indentificare questa stranezza.

Droghe? pensò. No: Mycroft non ne avrebbe fatto uso a meno che non fosse stato malato o ferito e, di sicuro, avrebbero informato Sherlock se fosse successo? Di certo Mycroft sarebbe stato messo al sicuro in una delle cliniche segrete e attentamente sorvegliate dall'MI6 se fosse stata una cosa seria, o si sarebbe infilato nel proprio letto se fosse stata meno seria. Questo era diverso. Strano ma familiare... così familiare.

Da qualche parte, nel suo palazzo mentale, un ricordo si risvegliò e lo chiamò. Chiuse gli occhi e seguì il richiamo, indietro e indietro, giù per rampe di scale a chiocciola, fino a trovarsi nell'ala di Mycroft. Oggigiorno l'ingresso all'ala era imponente: alti battenti d'ebano con cardini in ferro battuto e rivetti scintillanti, il tutto incorniciato da un massiccio portale ad arco gotico.

Si ricordava di un tempo in cui la porta era più piccola, più semplice, meno minacciosa. Si ricordava di un tempo in cui c'era una porta quasi troppo piccola per poterla oltrepassare: una soglia che era sempre quel tanto più bassa di lui, qualsiasi età avesse... Sherlock si era dovuto abbassare per entrare nelle stanze magiche e segrete di Mycroft. Aveva modellato la porta originale su quella del Paese delle Meraviglie di Alice: la porticina che era troppo piccola da oltrepassare finché non avevi bevuto dalla bottiglia e ti eri rimpicciolito fino a diventare delle dimensioni di un topo. Giravi la chiave nella toppa e aprivi la porta, e ancora dovevi abbassarti, e poi ti ritrovavi nel giardino, e una volta che eri nel giardino, tutto era possibile. Sherlock aveva amato Peter Pan e L'Isola del Tesoro. Mycroft, invece, aveva amato la delicata, complessa logicità e illogicità del Paese delle Meraviglie e il mondo al di là dello specchio.

Ora era alla ricerca di quella porta. Doveva esistere ancora, pensò: non l'aveva mai perfettamente cancellata. Aveva solo costruito un'altra porta, e un'altra dopo quella, ciascuna più fredda e cupa e minacciosa man mano che Mycroft cresceva e Sherlock diventava... qualsiasi cosa fosse diventato. La vecchia porta doveva essere ancora lì però: la porta per il giardino segreto di Mycroft, dove i gigli ti rivelavano segreti e la conoscenza era magia.

Svoltò nel suo palazzo mentale, e ancora e ancora ed eccola lì. Lì: dietro la tenda di piante rampicanti ammucchiate alla rinfusa sul muro: edera e clematide, caprifoglio e campanule perenni e su in alto una macchia di rose rampicanti. Sherlock allungò la mano e scostò le piante, ed eccola: la porta di Mycroft, come quella di Alice. Era diversa dal Portale Nero come il giorno lo era dalla notte. Era montata su un muro di arenaria dorata e nonostante fosse anch'essa racchiusa in un arco gotico, questo era di colore chiaro: la pietra tiepida sotto la mano di Sherlock, la superficie piacevolmente rugosa, a metà fra liscia e ruvida. La porta era di quercia chiara, i cardini erano in ferro battuto anch'essi, ma con forme delicate e attorcigliate, come le rampicanti che la nascondevano. C'era una serratura accanto a una maniglia vecchio stile, col saliscendi. Sherlock cercò nella tasca del suo Belstaff e ne estrasse la chiave, girandola con una mano e afferrando e aprendo il saliscendi con l'altra. La porta si aprì facilmente e Sherlock si chinò per entrare.

Era verde... tanto verde: il giardino sul retro della casa di famiglia di Mamma e Papà. C'era un melo con fiori e frutti contemporaneamente, e un uccello che cantava, e ciascuno voleva dire qualcosa, anche se dopo tutti questi anni, Sherlock doveva faticare per associare il significato al simbolo. Bocciolo e frutto: Mycroft che gli diceva, con fermezza, che una tal cosa era un paradosso logico, ma che la manipolazione degli innesti ed il controllo dei fattori di crescita potevano farla accadere, nonostante tutto. La voce di Mycroft che diceva: "Vedi? tutto è possibile. Non scartare nulla finchè non hai dimostrato che non può essere, in questo caso. Solo perchè è improbabile, non vuol dire che sia sbagliato". E l'uccello, quello era la perseveranza. Continua a cantare... vai avanti. Non fermarti mai: le risposte sono lì.

Udì di nuovo chiamare, dal fondo del giardino, vicino alla vecchia altalena fatta di corda che pendeva dal ramo più basso del platano. Si diresse sul retro con cautela, sentendo i gigli sussurrare e le rose rispondere mormorando. Un coniglio con il panciotto e l'orologio da taschino lo osservava dall'ombra dei gigli.

Un bambino era seduto sull'altalena e si spingeva svogliatamente coi piedi per mantenerla in movimento. L'altalena si muoveva in un arco lento, rilassato, pigro. Il bambino aveva forse dodici anni, con i capelli color carota e le lentiggini che gli coprivano il viso come macchiette sul petto di un usignolo. Indossava una camicia di cotone a maniche corte, calzoncini sportivi e sandali da frate allacciati ai piedi: abiti da ragazzo vecchio stile, classici, che si potevano far risalire fino ai "Cinque Bambini e It", ai Pevensie di Narnia, ai "Railway Children", a Christopher Robin e Jane e Michael Banks. Era un ragazzino inglese, un ragazzino molto inglese, e Sherlock fu sicuro, senza doverci riflettere, che aveva in tasca un giro di spago da cucina, una bussola e un coltellino svizzero, oltre a un pacchettino di cerotti perché non era del tutto sicuro che non si sarebbe tagliato col coltellino. Era quel tipo di bambino: certo, prova il coltellino, ma tieni con te i cerotti, per ogni evenienza. Aveva insegnato a Sherlock molte più cose sul pianificare in anticipo di quanto Sherlock non amasse ammettere.

"Mike", chiamò piano Sherlock, e il bambino alzò lo sguardo su di lui e sorrise... e Sherlock seppe immediatamente che giorno era e perché aveva riconosciuto l'espressione sul viso addormentato di Mycroft.

"È il giorno in cui sei partito per andare a scuola per la prima volta, giusto?"

Mike annuì. "Sì. Per tantissimo tempo non sono riuscito a tornare, ma oggi mi sono ritrovato la chiave in tasca ed è stato facilissimo". Spinse più forte con le gambe e volò più in alto, sorridendo. "Mi sei mancato, Billy".

Sherlock attraversò il prato, sollevò il bambino dall'altalena e lo strinse forte, facendolo girare e girare in tondo nello stesso modo in cui il ragazzino aveva fatto con lui: girare e girare finché il cielo non iniziò a ruotare in senso contrario al loro e ruzzolarono sull'erba, ridacchiando entrambi. "Anche tu mi sei mancato, Mike".

In un angolo oscuro del proprio cuore, si chiese cosa fosse successo quel giorno: quale ferita avessero ricevuto lui o Mike che aveva chiuso a chiave la porta del giardino e obbligato Sherlock a costruire la prima delle porte oscure che erano seguite. Ricordava il suo primo giorno: il chiasso, la confusione, e l'insegnante furibondo con lui per aver fatto ciò che pensava di dover fare, e gli altri ragazzini che ridevano e lo sfottevano. Era stata una brutta giornata... una bruttissima giornata. Ma non gli era mai venuto in mente di chiedere se quella giornata, per suo fratello, fosse stata altrettanto orribile e terrificante. Lui aveva solo cinque anni, ed era ancor meno probabile che prendesse in considerazione le altre persone, di quanto non lo fosse ora, da adulto. Soltanto adesso gli sovveniva che Mike, a dodici anni, era stato ancor meno preparato e in grado di resistere, nel momento in cui era entrato nel proprio minaccioso branco di ragazzini. Ragazzini più grandi: di un'età in cui erano in grado di dare calci e pugni e organizzare dispetti accuratamente pianificati ai danni di uno coperto di lentiggini, coi capelli rosso acceso, che per aspetto e comportamento, sembrava venire direttamente da un'altra epoca... per dirla tutta, un bravissimo e silenziosissimo ragazzino di un'altra epoca.

Lividi, pensò. Un naso insanguinato e un occhio nero. Era quella o si trattava di un'altra volta? Aveva importanza? Sapeva che il naso insanguinato era successo e l'occhio nero, se non quel giorno, poco dopo. E anche se non si trattava più dell'epoca di Dickens, la gente ancora si aspettava che i ragazzini incassassero e diventassero più forti.  
Mycroft era diventato più forte. L'Uomo di Ghiaccio. Il genio che intimidiva tutta l'Inghilterra, se necessario...e l'America e la Russia e chiunque altro avesse bisogno di un bello spintone.

Ma l'uomo addormentato fra le braccia di Lestrade aveva il viso del bambino nel giardino: un viso delicato, dolce, il viso di qualcuno che era felice e al sicuro. Qualcuno che era giunto a riposare in un luogo sicuro dopo lunghe e ardue prove. Era stata trovata la chiave. La porta si era aperta. Il giardino era ancora lì.  
Sherlock si inginocchiò e abbracciò il bambino. "Mi sei mancato, Mike", ripeté. "Sono contento che tu sia tornato".

"Tornerai a trovarmi?"

"Sì".

Allora si alzò... e fu di nuovo nel mondo reale, a fissare lo specchio, guardando Lestrade che scostava i capelli dalla fronte di suo fratello. Il cuore sembrò contorcerglisi nel petto. Sapeva quanto si sentisse al sicuro Mike... e lo sapeva perché lui stesso si era addormentato fra le braccia di Mike. Era bello sentire che ti cingevano e sapere che a fare la guardia era qualcuno che ti voleva bene.

Il vento soffiò nel corridoio: una folata che fece guizzare e lampeggiare il fuoco, e sparse spifferi gelati ovunque. Mycroft borbottò e si svegliò. "Ho lasciato la finestra aperta?" chiese a Lestrade con voce irritata per l'interruzione. “Avrei giurato che..."

Sherlock si schiarì la gola. "No", rispose con voce un po' rauca. "No, sono stato io. Devi mettere un allarme migliore alla finestra della dispensa. Sono stato in grado di aggirarlo piuttosto facilmente".

I due si alzarono dal divano con uno scatto tale da far volare via la trapunta, per poi lottare per ottenere ciascuno la posizione migliore per difendere l'altro. Alla fine Mycroft riuscì a spuntarla, frapponendosi tra Sherlock e Lestrade. Il suo viso era quello dell'Uomo di Ghiaccio... con un bambino terrorizzato all’interno che vedeva la porta serrarsi, il giardino venire murato, la chiave perduta...

"Sherlock". La sua voce era un ringhio tenorile carico di tensione, tagliente e arrabbiato.

"Lo so. Tempismo pessimo", rispose Sherlock con rammarico. "Sul serio". Incrociò lo sguardo di suo fratello, per una volta nella vita, dispiaciuto di averlo irritato. "Va tutto bene, Mike. Davvero, è così".

Mycroft lo fissò, ancora teso come una corda. Lestrade posò la mano sulla sua spalla e avanzò fino a mettersi di fianco a lui.

"Ciao, Sherlock".

"Lestrade".

"Ci hai colto di sorpresa".

"Lo so. Volevo alcune informazioni sul contrabbando attivo in Portogallo. Scassinare per entrare qui sembrava più facile che violare i computer dell'MI6. Q diventa così scontroso quando ci provo”.

"Non mi sorprende".

A quel punto rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio, tutti incerti su cosa dovesse succedere dopo. Alla fine Sherlock esclamò, con tutta la sfrontatezza possibile: "Comunque: benvenuto in famiglia. Ora puoi accompagnare Mamma e Papà a vedere i loro spettacoli preferiti".

Mycroft sorrise con scherno. "Sherlock, stiamo mantenendo il tutto sotto traccia, anche nei confronti di Mamma e Papà, ma soprattutto dell'MI5 e dell'MI6".

"Non fatelo", ribatté Sherlock bruscamente. "Un giorno, qualcuno ben più cattivo di me entrerà da una finestra e sarà molto meglio per voi avere l'MI5 e l'MI6 già dalla vostra parte".

"Te l'ho detto..." brontolò Lestrade. "Sul serio, My..."

Mycroft sbuffò, si accigliò e incrociò le braccia. "Nel momento in cui lo sapranno, ci saranno addosso".

"E tu ti assicurerai che rimpiangano ogni singolo insulto ed errore", ribatté Sherlock. "Tu sei Mycroft Holmes. Cederanno, se li spingerai abbastanza forte".

Lestrade rise e fece scivolare giù il braccio, fino a stringere forte la vita di Mycroft. "Sentito? Ascolta il tuo fratellino, My".

"Vi state coalizzando contro di me", brontolò Mycroft.

"Certo che sì", rispose Sherlock, pungente ma con un sorriso. "Hai idea di quanto tempo ho aspettato un alleato a cui avresti dato retta davvero? Speravo che John ce l'avrebbe fatta, ma no". Sorrise a Lestrade. "Tienilo in riga per me, Ispettore. Mi aspetto grandi cose da te". Poi guardò di nuovo Mycroft. "Riguardo al Portogallo..."

Mycroft emise un profondo sospiro e alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sì, sì, va bene... Ti farò superare i sistemi di sicurezza di Q. Greg, versa a tutti uno scotch, potrebbe volerci un po'.”

Lestrade fece un largo sorriso e se la svignò a cercare la bottiglia di scotch e i bicchieri adatti. Mycroft guardò Sherlock dritto negli occhi, preoccupato. "Non stai... progettando di crearmi problemi, vero?"

Sherlock sorrise. "No, fratello mio. Per una volta, no". Ci pensò su e proseguì: "È un brav'uomo. Ed è perfetto per te. Tanto basta".

Non era... esattamente così. Ma vedere Mycroft dormire fra le braccia di Lestrade: quello gli bastava. E quindi bevvero il loro scotch e Sherlock ottenne le sue informazioni e, nel divertimento generale, insistette per andarsene come era arrivato: dalla finestra della dispensa. Poi la calma ridiscese sulla casa di Mycroft: il fuoco bruciava dolcemente e i due uomini tornarono sul divano e tutto fu di nuovo come era prima che Sherlock arrivasse. E nel palazzo mentale di Sherlock, i boccioli fiorirono accanto ai frutti rossi e maturi e l'uccello cantò sul melo e il bambino si diede una spinta e volò sempre più su con l'altalena e la più grande delle Porte Oscure svanì nel sogno.


End file.
